


Because You're Mine

by dadinhas_heat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Black Reader, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Shuri Is Always looking Out, Smut, Wakanadan!Reader, Wakandan Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadinhas_heat/pseuds/dadinhas_heat
Summary: Although you both come from different tribes, you and T’Challa have been best friends since childhood, but that relationship is strained when T’Challa finds out you are dating. He tries to hold back his jealousy for the sake of your happiness but he loses it when he finds out someone new has taken an interest in you.





	1. Chapter 1

You and T’Challa have been best friends since you were children. Your fathers groomed you two to become the great warriors of your respective tribes, so training together only made your bond stronger. Naturally, you and Shuri became sisters; she always teased about how you and T’Challa were soulmates. You always laughed at her teasing, but you hadn’t told Shuri about your feelings for T’Challa.

T’Challa was known to be the calmest, most stoic man on the planet; he had to be since he had an entire nation to watch over. Unbeknownst to you, T’Challa was struggling to keep his composure with the storm brewing inside him. His jealousy started weeks ago when he caught you rushing out of Shuri’s lab.

“Well hello to you too Y/N.”, T’Challa joked as you rushed past him in a hurry.

“Oh, hey T.” you stammered, giving him a brief wave as you practically ran out of the lab and headed straight to your quarters.

“What is she in such a hurry for?” T’Challa asked his little sister. Shuri stopped working for a moment, she sighed heavily before turning to look at her brother.

“She said she had a date with some guy,” Shuri said blankly, giving T’Challa a disappointed look; T’Challa stops in his tracks, frozen longer than he wanted to be.

“W-Wait, she what?” T’Challa choked out. Shuri rolled her eyes at her brother’s attempt to act naïve and started back working on some new tech.

“She told me that she had a date with some guy she met at the market a week ago,” Shuri repeated, much to her annoyance.  T’Challa stays silent while his mind wonders. ‘When did she start dating someone else?’ ‘Why didn’t she tell me?’ His mind swirled with so many questions at once that he couldn’t focus on a single question…well except one.  ‘Did she even love me as much as I love her?’ His body goes rigid, his eyes darkened and anger flooded his chest. Shuri noticed his prolonged silence and broke the silence.

“Well, are you just going to go say something to her or just stand there in silence?” Shuri questioned expecting to him run off and chase you, but when she turned to look at him, he was still frozen, with a hurt expression.

“Brother!” she called out, shaking T’Challa from his state; his eyes blink rapidly and he fixes his posture, as if Shuri would completely forget his prolonged silence.

“Did she seem happy?” T’Challa asked, attempting to mask his hurt feelings. ‘If he is able to make her happy who am I to intrude…Why didn’t I tell her sooner?’ he thought to himself.

“What does it matter if she seemed happy? You two obviously love each other and are meant to be together, so go get her!” Shuri exclaimed. She saw what T’Challa was trying to do; he did the same thing when Nakia left Wakanda. If he did this same with you, she knew he wouldn’t be the same.

T’Challa stared at his sister for a moment before turning to leave the lab, not saying a word. He knew Shuri was right about going after you but he didn’t think he had the right to stop you since it took him this long to say how he felt about you.

As the weeks went by, you kept going out with the mystery man from the market; T’Challa noticed that you were smiling more often than usual. It became increasingly difficult for him to be around you knowing that another man was making you happy and not him.

The pain became so unbearable that he started to avoid you, whenever you saw him in the palace, you’d go to say hello but he’d rush off. He thought you wouldn’t catch on, but you did, he was your best friend after all. At first, you assumed it was because he had several duties to tend to, but after while you figured it out that he was actively avoiding you; that alone was heartbreaking. Eventually, you rarely saw or spoke to each other, even when you were in the same room. The façade was broken when T’Challa overheard your conversation with Shuri.

T’Challa descended down the spiraling stairs to the lab to speak with Shuri about some upgrades when he heard your voice. He stopped in his tracks, he thought to leave as soon as he came in but decided to stay and eavesdrop on your conversation; he hadn’t heard your voice in what seemed like forever.

“So the market guy wasn’t the one huh?” Shuri joked at your tale of the market man. You rolled your eyes, sighing heavily.

“Ugh, after the first date, all he wanted to do was talk about T’Challa and wondered what it was like inside the palace, he even asked if I could put in a good word to T'Challa for him,” you repeated, groaning at the nerve of the man.

T’Challa caught himself smirking at that, not that he was happy about your misfortune but more that the man wasn’t good enough; maybe now was his chance.

“Well that is unfortunate, but I heard that you have caught the attention of King M’Baku,” Shuri added, giving you that knowing glare. The color in T’Challa’s face drained at the mention of M’Baku taking an interest in you. You nodded at Shuri’s claim and you both start giggling like school girls.

“Yes, it was weird seeing the Jabari at the market today, but he asked if I like vegetarian food. Long story short, he invited me to have dinner with him and the rest of the tribe.” You explained with a slight grin on your face.

T’Challa knew how to manage his anger when it arose, but not this time. He imagined you and M’Baku laughing and flirting with each other over dinner. Your soft, delicate hands brushing against M’Baku’s. Your deep, almond eyes staring at him with a mischievous glint.

His blood boiled at thought of another man touching you; T’Challa angrily strode down the stairs. You and Shuri’s conversation was cut short as you noticed T’Challa stalking towards you.

“Hey, T wha-“

“Y/N we need to talk, right now.” he interrupted, his hand gripping your arm as he pulled you away and out of the lab; his grip on your arm became uncomfortably tight, but not painful. T’Challa ignored your protests all the way to his room, a few bystanders watched as he dragged you through the palace like a scolded child; he pulled you into his room and shut the door.

“T’Challa what the hell is wrong with you?” you barked, snatching your arm out of his tight grip. T’Challa turns to face you, there’s a brief pause before he speaks.

“Y/N, I don’t want you to see M’Baku,” T’Challa said slowly. You furrow your brows at his simple answer.

“What?”

“I heard you and Shuri just moments ago. I will not have another man touch what’s mine.” He explains further, you’re startled at his response, but nothing could prepare him for your response.

“Why the hell not?” you hissed. T’Challa parts his lips to speak but you don’t give him a chance.

“T’Challa, I’ve loved you since you we were children, and now you say I’m yours, why? Because you like having someone pine after you?” You ranted, bitterness laced in your every word. You didn’t really see a reason for hiding your emotions anymore, in your mind you had loved a man who didn’t even love you back. How could he even call you his? He may be your king, but he had no right to dictate who you see.

“With the way you’ve been acting lately, I don’t matter to you at all, so why the hell does it matter to you if some other man touched me?” you croaked, your eyes overflowing with tears. T’Challa expression is full of shame. Shame for not seeing that the woman he loves felt the same way, shame for hurting you for so long and shame for not telling you sooner.

T’Challa cautiously steps closer to you, taking your hands into his; he tenderly kisses your fingers, a shiver runs up your spine.

 “Y/N…I say this because I love you too.” he confessed “I tried to tolerate the others because I thought you’d be happy, but it hurt. It hurt to see you happy with them and not me…because my heart has belonged to you since we were children.” Your eyes widen at his words. So he did love you all this time?

“I’m sorry, Uthando. I understand if don’t want me anymore, but if you do I beg you, choose me.” he pleads. So there he was, the man you loved since childhood confessed his love for you after all these years and now he wanted a chance. Does he deserve it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although you both come from different tribes, you and T’Challa have been best friends since childhood, but that relationship is strained when T’Challa finds out you are dating. He tries to hold back his jealousy for the sake of your happiness but he loses it when he finds out someone new has taken an interest in you.

_“I beg you, choose me.”_ his pleading voice repeated itself over and over. He finally told you how he felt all these years and you told him; the only thing left to do is choose. 

“Y/N, say something please.” T'Challa pleaded. You come back to reality and meet his longing gaze; his warm, chocolate eyes searching yours. You almost melt at the way his eyes burrow into you, that proverbial heat pooling between your thighs makes your knees buckle. You want nothing more but for him to look at you like that while he’s buried deep inside you but you couldn’t give in just yet. If you were going to completely open your heart to him, you’d need a little more convincing.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” You spoke. T'Challa narrowed his eyes at your question. You didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, but you had to be sure that his words were true.

“You think I would lie to you, Y/N? I have never and would never lie to you, especially about this.”  

“I know you wouldn’t lie to me T, but I can’t help but wonder what why you’re telling me now? Because you truly love me or because you need someone to fill the space she left?” you muttered, regret looming over your head. You spent days comforting T'Challa after Nakia left him to become a spy. You never had contempt for her, but you hated that she broke his heart. You go to avert T'Challa’s gaze, but he cups your chin to look at him.

“Do you know the real reason Nakia left?”

“Yes, because she wanted to be a spy,” you say matter-of-factly.

“Well yes, but no,” he chuckled “We broke up because she knew how I felt about you. I tried to hide my feelings from her, but she figured it out.” he explains “You can’t ‘fill in’ a space that was always yours.” He says with meaning in his every word; you let out a sigh of relief. That explains why Nakia was always short with you. It felt like a weight was lifted from your shoulders, only for your heart to swell at the confirmation of his love. You trusted his love for you and reasons for wanting a chance with you, what more could you ask for?

“So Uthando, do you believe me or do I need to convince you more?” he asked in a deep, husky tone that set your body on fire. His hand glides to the small of your back, pulling you closer to his toned frame.

“I believe you love me, but I am curious how you planned on convincing me more,” you say in a seductive tone, your lips ghost over his. A playful grin now plastered on his face at your new found confidence, his cock twitched in anticipation.  He cups your cheek, his gaze dancing across face taking in the subtle glow of your skin.

“Ndiyakuthando Y/N,” he whispered before closing the space between your lips in a sweet kiss, warmth spreads throughout your body. His lips are beyond what you imagined but it was also the way he kissed you; it was better than any man you had ever been with.  You wrap your arms around you’re his neck, deepening the kiss. His hand caresses the curve of your ass before moving to the hem of your dress, swiftly lifting it to reveal your lace underwear. You let out a whimper when he breaks the kiss, he lifts your dress up and over your head; you catch him staring at your bare chest.

You find yourself oddly nervous being naked in front of him for the first time. Even you loved T'Challa with everything in you and you wanted, he was your best friend for most of your life and you felt strange being this vulnerable to your best friend. Your arms go to cover your breasts from his view, but he stops your movement.

“Don’t hide from me Y/N.” he coaxed. You reach for the zipper of his shirt, slowly pulling it down to reveal his toned chest, pushing the shirt off to caress his torso. Your delicate hands glide over his smooth skin. You lean forward and press a kiss to his chest before leaving a trail of kisses up to his neck, he hisses when your tongue teases that sensitive spot.

In a swift movement, he picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he walks to bed; your lips never leave his neck. He lays you down on the mattress, your back arched slightly at the feeling of the cool silk sheets against your skin. He gives you a peck before kissing the valley between your breasts, his thumbs flicking your sensitive nipples. A breathy moan escapes your lips as he moves lower and lower, sending you into a lust-filled haze. He gets on one knee planting hot, wet kisses just above the band of your underwear. You lift your hips as he takes off your underwear, leaving you completely naked for his yearning gaze.

“Are you sure about this, sithandwa sam?” he says in calm tone but you can hear the low rumble in his chest. You give him a nod knowing full well you want him. He pulls you to the edge of the bed, spreads your legs and holds them apart. He teasingly kisses your inner thighs, leading to your core; your chest heaving and your deep brown skin getting hotter at his sensual touch. 

When his tongue presses against your labia, you let out a surprised gasp; your hands go straight to his head and your fingers run over his short coils. He groans when you tug at his hair, the vibration going straight to your pussy.

“A-ah T'Challa!” you yelped his name as his tongue swirls around your clit. Your thighs tense up and your breathing labored as he continues to pleasure you with his hot mouth. Your other hand goes to caress your breast, your nipples are so sensitive now the slightest touch sends a wave of pleasure straight to your core. 

You manage to look down at your lover and almost cum at the sight of him. He stares back at you with a predatory expression on his face, he practically can hear the arousal in your voice. You moan loudly when he adds two fingers, pumping inside you.  You aren’t each other’s first time, and but they don’t hold a candle to what is happening between you and the love of your life. His mouth combined with lewd sounds of him sucking your clit almost sends you over the edge.

His cock twitches at sweet sounds you’re making, he isn’t sure how much longer he can hold out, he needs to feel you around him and look deep in your eyes as he brings ecstasy. He stops his ministration, much to your protest, and stands to take off his pants revealing he hadn’t worn underwear. His cock hits his stomach; it’s thick and covered in veins, a pearl of pre-cum forming at the tip. Your mouth waters at the thought of making him cum with your mouth.

Your throbbing core clenches at the carnal look in his eyes as he admires your body. You swallowed thickly before reaching down to play with your already sensitive core. T'Challa tries to steady the rise and fall of his breathing as you tease yourself. You beckon him over to you, he wastes no time crawling onto the bed, hovering over your body. His lips latch onto yours in a fervent kiss, his firm hands roaming your heated skin.

“I want you inside me, T.” you pleaded between kisses, in an almost drunken haze. He reaches between your bodies and grips his thick cock, lining up with your entrance. He looks back at you for any sign of hesitation, with a nod he gradually pushes inside you. You whimper as your walls stretch to accommodate for his size, but once he’s buried to a hilt your body relaxes against the bed and you’re desperate for him to move. He plants a kiss on your cheek before hooking your leg around his waist and giving you slow, deliberate strokes.

“Bast, Y/N, you’re so tight.” he coaxed, having to steady himself otherwise he’d finish before you did. You moaned loudly and your nails dug into his back at how deep he was, pressing his chest against yours. You’re so sensitive from earlier you know you’re close to coming, you close your eyes as the feeling is almost too much.

“Look at me Y/N.” he murmurs, his breath hitting your skin. As your eyes open, you hadn’t noticed how close you were to him or the way he was staring you with admiration in his eyes. He’s looking at your different, but in the way, you look at someone you love. You were finally with the man you loved all your life and you were enjoying every second of it.

“I’m so close sithandwa sam. D-Don’t stop!” you choked. He quickened his pace, your heads pressed together, and the room fills with a symphony of your pleasured sounds. You wrap your legs around his waist to meet his powerful thrust. You’re a goner when he circles his hips into you, driving deeper and deeper inside.

“Cum for me Y/N!”

You orgasm washes over you, wave after wave each more blissful than the last. He holds you firmly as he fucked you through your release. Your walls are squeezing him so tightly you send him over the edge, he lets out a guttural groan as he fills you with his warm seed. 

Coming down from your highs, he rests his body against yours and lays his head in the crook of your neck. His breath coupled with his beard tickles that spot on your neck, making you giggle. He rolls off of you with a chuckle, your sweet laugh always tugged at his heartstrings. He sits up, staring at you with wondering eyes.

“Forgive me, Uthando” he spoke

“For what?” you ask in confusion.

“For not telling you how I felt long ago, for hurting all these yea-”, you cut him off with a kiss.

“T'Challa, we both hid our feelings from each other.” You whispered “So don’t feel guilty. What matters is that we know and that we still love each other.” You comforted. He sighs contently knowing that you still loved him as if the sex wasn’t a dead giveaway. You mold your lips to his in a tender kiss, pulling a moan those soft lips.

The low hum of your Kimoyo bead interrupts the moment, much to T'Challa’s dismay. You see it’s Shuri calling you.

“Don’t answer it.” He huffed, nipping at your ear. You go to ignore it when T'Challa’s beads go off as well. Groaning loudly you both pull up a hologram of your dear sister Shuri, you wonder why.

* * *

“Shuri…I can’t believe would involve yourself in my love life.” T'Challa said sternly. Shuri, being the little matchmaker she was, decided to involve M'Baku in a plot to make T'Challa jealous enough to admit his feelings.

“First of all, mother thought it was a wonderful idea. Second, you both were taking too long, so I took matters into my own hands, you’re welcome.” Shuri sassed. T'Challa was a bit embarrassed, you thought it was hilarious. It was nice to know that someone was rooting for you and T'Challa, plus no one can stay mad at Shuri for too long.

“I’m surprised M'Baku actually agreed to help.” you chuckled. T'Challa turns to you, giving you the “don’t encourage her” look.

“So did you make love to Y/N or did you get to second base?” Shuri asked T'Challa gawked at her boldness and warmth flooded your cheeks, ‘What in Bast’s name is second-base?’ Shuri burst into laughter at your surprised face.

“Goodnight lovebirds, I want to be there when you start planning your wedding,” Shuri said before abruptly ending the call. T'Challa shakes his head at his sister’s antics. You look over at T'Challa, love in your eyes and heat between your thighs.

“I want you to tell me again.” You chimed

“What do you mean, Uthando?”

“Tell me why you won’t let another man touch me?” you dared. He was confused for a moment until it hit him what you were asking. He turns to look at you with newfound lust and hunger in his eyes.  

“I said…because you’re mine.”  

* * *

_Sithandwa sam - My love  
_

_Uthando - Love_

_Ndiyakuthando - I love you_


End file.
